The Bubbletweet
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kris Allen and Adam Lambert from American Idol star in their own short little sweet Bubbletweet to get the point across that Kradam does exsist and they have been lovers for awhile.


The Bubbletweet

Kris Allen sign's into his Twitter account and starts the webcam on his laptop up for a bran new Bubbletweet. He is sitting up on a couch backstage of the American Idol tour. Kris is shirtless and his laptop is on his chest with the screen facing him, he see's himself on the camera and pushes RECORD.

The camera show's that Kris is laying back relaxing with a smug look on his face, you can see his bare chest and nipples on the screen. He begin's his bubbletweet looking down into the webcam.

Kris: "Hey guys, this is Kris Allen *smiles* I've never really done a bubbletweet quite like this so I'm excited for this one. I have a little surprise for you guys!

Kris does a thumb's up and bites his lip as he turns his laptop and webcam around on his chest to face a shocking image of Kris' bottom half completely nude with his 6 inches hard and sticking up 90 degree's toward the ceiling, and if that wasn't shocking enough, Adam Lambert peaking up to the left of Kris' length, was. Adam has a huge smile on his face and cocked his eyebrow looking at Kris' member less than 3 inches away from him.

Kris: "It's Adam everybody"

Adam: *smile* "Hi guys!" *waves at the webcam*

Kris: "What's this?" *touches the tip of his own dick*

Adam: "That's my dick" *smiles past the webcam up into Kris' eyes*

Kris turns the webcam around to face him again.

Kris: "What do you mean it's yours, I'm pretty sure it's mine" *Kris laughs and turns the webcam back around before reaching to ruffle the back of Adam's hair*

Adam: "It's my toy" *He bites his lip*

Kris: "Do you play with it?"

Adam: "ALL the time" *smiles*

He turns to webcam to face his own face again.

Kris: "When is the last time you played with it?" *biting his lip, turned the webcam back to face Adam and his hard length.*

Adam: "Last night" *smiles*

Kris: "What did you do with it last night?"

Adam: "I sucked on it" *takes 4 of his finger and places them the shaft of Kris' cock and starts rubbing it up and down delicately*

Kris exhales and you can visibly see his lower half shake from Adam's touch.

Kris: "Lick it a little"

Adam licks from the base of Kris' 6 inches all the way to the tip then starts sucking on the head lightly. Kris turns the laptop around briefly to catch his expression on the bubbleweet. Kris is biting his lip and looking down at Adam and his head flys back onto the couch and he begins to breathe heavily. Kris turns the laptop back around to face Adam sucking Kris' dick head gently staring up into the webcam. Kris puts his hand on the back of Adam's neck and is gently pushing him down and pulling at his hair gently. Kris manages to get words out even though his voice is shaky.

Kris: "So do you have something to tell our fans?"

Adam slides his mouth up and off Kris' member quickly to answer.

Adam: "You guys got you're wish, Kradam is real"

Kris turns the laptop around to face him and with his mouth closed pouts his lips out and nods his head as if to say 'It's true, you guys guessed it'. Adam finds his way into the shot by laying his head on Kris' chest and smiling.

Adam: "I love him" *Smiles and pushes himself up closer to Kris so that Kris' chin is on the top of Adam's head.*

Kris: "I love Adam, too" *Smiles and kisses Adam's forhead*

Adam: "We gotta go take care of some stuff" *Makes his pouty lips and gestures down to Kris' crotch with his eyes*

Adam lifts his head off Kris' chest and they look into each others eyes as if communicating silently. They both turn to the camera.

Kris: "Kradam"

Adam: "Kradammmmmm" *he says in a sing song way*

They both smile into the camera then Adam looks at Kris again and leans forward and the two singers engage in a hot, steamy, passionate kiss. Kris brings the laptop webcam closer to them to make sure the kiss is part of their bubbletweet. Then the recording stops.

The bubbletweet is on youtube everywhere and hour later has over 500,000 views. 


End file.
